inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seidou Dan
(Midfielder) |number= 7 |element= Fire |team= *'Unlimited Shining' *'Zero' |seiyuu= Yurin |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Seidou Dan ( ) is a midfielder for Unlimited Shining and also for Zero. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Looks unimposing, but kicks with the force of a speeding bullet."'' Appearance Seidou has long, red hair and red eyes. Personality Since he is a SEED, he is loyal to Fifth Sector, Ishido Shuuji and Kibayama Douzan. Plot He appeared in the movie as a midfielder of Unlimited Shining and fought against Raimon. Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. Then, he left with the rest of the team. He later reappeared as a midfielder of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. He later used his keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn B, against Raimon's Keshin, but during the second half, he was switched with one of Zero's adults. At the end of the movie he was seen shaking hands with Kariya. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Seidou, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hebino Makito *'Player': Ejima Kazuya *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル, dropped from either Unlimited Shining or Ancient Dark) *'Player': Sakebi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 9560 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Seidou, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Sasayama Taki *'Topic': Teppou (テッポウの話題, obtained at Shiroshika's hideout) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit Kai, three or more players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Seidou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped from Ancient Dark (エンシャントダーク) on Otonashi Haruna's left taisen route) *'Photo': Small Cruiser (小型クルーザーの写真, taken at Inazuma Town's riverside) *'Photo': Steel Tower's City View (鉄塔からの風景写真, taken at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Shine Thousand' *'The Ultima' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' *'Snow Weasel' *'Ignites R' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters